


Be The Things You Loved Most About The People Who Are Gone

by Cece20



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-08 00:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cece20/pseuds/Cece20
Summary: Post Season 4 One Shot. In my mind I imagined that Lucifer would have left letters for everybody. Chloe stumbles on them first and then give them to everyone. This one shot is hella painful, but I hope you will like it.





	Be The Things You Loved Most About The People Who Are Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Hey peeps!!   
> Still in the middle of exams but talking with my wonderful sister Ellie, I kinda figured this letters idea would not go anywhere until I wrote it. So here is it, first thing I write where I cried writing it. So I apologize for the pain in advance and hope you will find this to your liking. Don't hesitate to tell me what you think!!  
> -Cece

Letter for Chloe: 

My Dearest Detective, 

If you are reading this, it means I am no longer by your side and went back to rule over Hell. Please know that this decision pains me as much as it does you, if not more. However, I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if anything happened to the people I care about, especially to you. My life changed the day I met you, and I changed along with it - because of you. You are special, Chloe, and I will always feel grateful for our partnership, for the patience you had with me and this new world of opportunities you gave me. You have helped me be my own man, you were the first person to fully trust me, to see beyond that monstrous face. You were the one that fought for me and with me, even when you didn’t know who I really was. I cannot ever thank you enough for all this.   
Please do not blame yourself into thinking this is your fault, because it is not. I know you might feel that way right now, but you know that nothing could have prevented this from happening. Deep down I knew I would have to return to Hell eventually.   
Take care of your little urchin and everyone for me will you? And please live your life to the fullest. Let Ms.Lopez finally take you to a rave party for example, you know she has being dying to go with you.   
Saying that I won’t miss you would be the biggest lie I could ever tell, and as you know I don’t lie. Not seeing you everyday will be excruciating. Leaving you is the hardest decision I ever had to make, and I hope one day you will be able to forgive me. You truly are my miracle Chloe Jane Decker, and you will be in my thoughts for all eternity. 

Yours, Always, 

Lucifer Morningstar

 

Letter for Trixie: 

Sweet Little Urchin, 

I apologize for leaving you and your mum so suddenly. Please know that I had no choice and I did it so you all could have a life where you are not endangered. Will you please watch over your mum for me? She is going to need you, as will your beloved Maze. I believe that if someone can bring them comfort, it’s you Beatrice.   
I promise not to rest until I find a way to come back to you all, but in the meantime I am going to need you to share that pesky optimism of yours with your loved ones.   
You are special child, and the most weirdly interesting little human that I have ever encountered. Always keep that in that golden heart of yours.

Love, 

Lucifer Morningstar

 

Letter for Maze: 

Maze, 

I know that learning I have returned to Hell without you won’t be easy to accept. I didn’t tell you not because I abandoned you but because you have truly found your place on Earth. It would be selfish of me to take away the life you have built here. Furthermore you are not at my service. You haven’t been in a long time and that is how things should stay. I could always count on you when it mattered and that is what’s important. But you need to continue your life on Earth.  
I believe it’s time you make amends with Chloe and take care of one another - no, not in a sexual way Maze, you little sex thug. I hope you find the connection you have been searching for and that you live a happy full of fun life.   
Take care of Trixie and teach her all the bad things I wish I could have shown her. You two make quite the pair. If I may, the last order that I will give you is please make sure that everyone is safe. You are the best demon for the job after all. 

You deserve to be happy and free, Mazikeen, remember that.

Sincerely,

Lucifer Morningstar

 

Letter for Dan:

Daniel, 

I know that we haven’t always seen eye to eye you and me, especially in the past few months. I want you to know that it was never my intention to hurt your family in any way. Even after everything that happened between us, you are and will always be my friend. I know it may not have looked like it at times, I apologize for that and hope one day you will be able to forgive me. I truly hope you can move on with you life, maybe with a certain gleeful forensic scientist. Yes, my douchey Daniel, we did notice something happened there. I actually think you and Ms.Lopez would be just fine for each other.   
I promise you my intention towards Chloe have always been respectful ones, and I don’t know exactly what she told you about my disappearance, but I never meant to cause her more pain, and leaving you all is the most painful choice I ever made. 

Farewell Daniel, 

Lucifer Morningstar

 

Letter for Amenadiel: 

Dear Brother, 

I know that theoretically you are the one I shouldn’t be saying goodbye to because you can always visit that horrendous place I am going back to. However I will ask you not to. You have a life to live on Earth and a family to care for. I am truly happy for you and I am sorry but I think it would be best for the both of us if I made a clean break, indeed, knowing you would return home without me might be more than what I can handle. I will miss not seeing you in that dress of yours though.   
I want to thank you for staying by my side even when things weren’t easy, and I am glad we were able to learn to trust each other again. I took a page out of your book for once and I did what was the responsible thing to do by leaving. I hope at least you are proud of your little brother.  
Tell my nephew all about his really handsome Devil uncle that went away so he could be safe.   
Maybe we will meet again someday.

Your loving bro - who kind of wishes it was you on Hell’s throne instead (just kidding), 

Luci

 

Letter for Linda : 

My Dear Doctor, 

Having you as my therapist for the last few years meant a lot but having you as friend meant so much more. Thank you for helping me evolve in I hope a better version of myself. Thank you for telling when you were worried, thank you for sticking with me through everything, even after being roasted by the Goddess of All Creation. You are one of the bravest humans I have come to know. Also, thank you for your patience when I used to tell you denial was a river in Africa as a way to avoid dealing with my emotions. You have helped me in so many way Linda and you made me realize that emotions demand to be felt, painful ones even more so.   
I am sorry to leave you all alone with Amenadiel (just kidding) but something tells me you are going to be the best mother ever for baby Charlie. Also I hope a part of you is proud that I took responsibilities seriously for once.   
Please make sure everyone is okay as, I know I am not the only one having trouble expressing what I feel. They won’t say it but they will be grateful to have you to talk to.   
Farewell my brave Linda,  
All my love, 

The most fascinating patient you ever had ;) - Lucifer

 

Letter for Ella : 

Ms.Lopez, 

I don’t know what Chloe told you, but know it is with great sadness that I had to leave to tend to some pressing issues. You are most certainly the sister I always dreamt to have and I am so grateful our paths crossed for a while. My Dad is so very lucky to have you by his side and I hope one day he realizes what a gem you are.   
I know it all might seem sudden and I am so sorry. Keep an eye on The Detective for me would you? I told her she should definitely let you take her to a rave, even though she might not feel up for it for a while. I trust you to make her see life is worth living, alright? 

Love, and Hugs - I know how much you love them, 

Luce

 

Letter for Baby Charlie : to give him on his tenth birthday.

Charlie, 

I asked your parents to wait until you were old enough to give you this. Just know that your very handsome Devil of an uncle had to leave to protect you and everyone that is dear to him. I know your parents will raise you to be a wonderful man, and that your Auntie Maze will teach you all the devilish things I taught her. You are loved beyond limits little angel, don’t ever forget that, and if you want to see a bit of me, just look up at the stars. 

All my love, 

Your uncle, Lucifer


End file.
